magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Daphne Fawley
Biografia Urodziła się w Massachusetts, stanie, który od lat kojarzony jest przez społeczność czarodziejską dwojako. Z jednej strony osławione Salem ze swoim okrutnym sądem nad czarownicami, a z drugiej rosnące w rankingach oświaty Ilvermorny, które śmiało konkuruje o status najlepszej szkoły magii z Hogwartem. Klimat, pewna tajemniczość stanu, mnogość niespotykanej fauny i flory oraz pewna rozrywka i tło historyczne sprawiły, że Daphne posiadła osobliwą mentalność, charakterystyczną dla wyzwolonych myślicielek, którym bliżej do samorealizacji poprzez karierę i pasję, aniżeli potomstwo, uwijanie gniazda czy usidlenie mężczyzny. Cała ta otoczka zagwarantowała także pole do rozwoju naukowej specjalizacji Josepha, a także niezbędną zabawę dla Sophie. Jej ojciec, magizzolog, zafascynowany dostatkiem siedlisk fantastycznych zwierząt, otworzył prowizoryczną klinikę na skraju cywilizacji, w ferworze pracy zapominając o całym świecie. Sophie z kolei nieco więcej czasu poświęcała nowonarodzonej córce, od małego wychowując ją według standardów francuskich aniżeli amerykańskich. Pierwsze lata swojego życia Daphne spędziła u boku rozchwianej emocjonalnie matki i wiecznie zapracowanego ojca, za towarzystwo mając głównie fantastyczne zwierzęta, które resocjalizował i leczył rodziciel. Sophie, wila, miała wpisany w naturę flirt, który łatwo wyganiał ją z domu, prowadząc po barach, klubach jazzowych, a nawet festiwalach i koncertach. Najczęściej zostawiała córkę samą, uspokajając ją wcześniej wyszukanym czarem. Wszystko po to , by po całonocnej eskapadzie wrócić nad ranem do domu i opowiadać melodyjnym, miękkim głosem o duchach minionej nocy. Głos matki, jej charakterystyczny półszept i typowy dla paryżanek akcent, zapadły Daphne głęboko w pamięć. Magia objawiła się u dziewczynki nadzwyczaj szybko - gdy ta miała już cztery lata - ale pierwszy raz została dostrzeżona przez jej rodziców dopiero po kolejnych czterech. Ośmioletnia Daphne nieświadomie użyła magii, wypuszczając na wolność swojego pierwszego Gromoptaka, nad którym Joseph prowadził intensywne badania. Samo wzbicie się zwierzęcia w powietrze odebrało dziewczynce mowę na dłużej niż zachwyty i gratulacje Fawley'ów nad jej czarodziejską krwią. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęła się przepychanka rodziców nad alternatywnymi szkołami magii dla młodej czarodziejki. Matka, z racji przyjmowanej nauki, optowała za Akademią Beauxbatons, a ojciec stawiał na Hogwart. Ostatecznie to Ilvermorny przygarnęło nieopierzoną adeptkę magii, przypisując jej przyszłość w domu Rogatego Węża. Gdy dziewczynka miała dwanaście lat, jej matka zniknęła. Pewnego słonecznego dnia wstawała od stołu, przeciągnęła się, spojrzała na córkę z łagodnym uśmiechem i odeszła, cicho domykając za sobą drzwi. Nie miało znaczenia, ile listów wysłano za kobietą ledwo kilka dni później, ile łez wylała Daphne i ile włosów z głowy wyrwał Joseph. Nie pomogła głęboka depresja ojca czy zdruzgotanie dziecka. Kobieta nigdy się nie odnalazła - ślad po niej przepadł, listy wracały po długich miesiącach niedostarczone, trop urywał się kilka metrów za domem rodziny Fawley. Zupełnie jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. To doświadczenie diametralnie zmieniło naiwną, zblazowaną dziewczynkę, odejmując jej kilka lat cudownego, beztroskiego dzieciństwa. Z roztrzepanej, awanturniczej drugoklasistki, Daphne przeistoczyła się w skupioną, spokojną trzecioklasistkę, dla której biblioteka i bezpieczne mury szkoły uosabiały najspokojniejsze miejsce na ziemi. Musiały minąć jeszcze dwa lata, by uczucie straty i bezradności zabliźniły się, znów powołując do życia radość i swobodę. Daphne wiele zawdzięcza kadrze nauczycielskiej Ilvermorny, surowej bibliotekarce, a szczególnie wyrozumiałemu nauczycielowi eliksirów. Gdyby nie obowiązek nauki, motywacja do jak najlepszych wyników i zwykła wiara w jej osiągnięcia, zapewne nigdy nie osiągnęłaby tak świetnej lokaty w ostatniej klasie. Jej ojciec nigdy nie pogodził się z odejściem Sophie - w jego spojrzeniu wciąż obecne są niewypowiedziany żal i głęboka tęsknota. Stał się cieniem dawnego siebie, choć dla córki potrafił przybrać odpowiednio optymistyczną postawę. Lubił powtarzać, że dla niej warto się uśmiechać, choćby miał to być uśmiech przez łzy. Joseph wiele zawdzięcza samozaparciu własnej córki, jej sile perswazji i pasji, którą sam wyhodował. Za namowami pierworodnej wrócił do magizoologii, odświeżył kontakty w świecie hodowców fantastycznych zwierząt, a nawet pochylił się nad porzuconą przed laty pracą naukową dotyczącą wampusów. Ostatecznie to one okazały się jego remedium na zniknięcie Sophie; uspokoiły zszargane nerwy, zagoiły rozdrapywane rany, przemówiły do rozsądku i obudziły dawnego pasjonata i śmiałego działacza prozwierzęcego. W zamian za delikatnie pacnięcie w głowę w chili, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował, ojciec odwdzięczył się już w kilka miesięcy, proponując córce studia w świecie, który nie był jej przecież tak znowu obcy. To Joseph zarzucił pewnego razu ideę studiów wśród mugoli. Romans z prawem trafił się Daphne przypadkiem. Odezwały się w niej duch rywalizacji i głód wiedzy, stąd też wybrała najlepszą uczelnię w USA i jeden z najbardziej wymagających warunków. Studia prawnicze przyniosły Daphne mnóstwo przyjaźni - tych trwałych, i tych, o których człowiek zapomina po kilku latach - ciekawe doświadczenia - cokolwiek działo się w akademiku, w akademiku zostaje - oraz wiedzy. Pozyskała wiedzę o świecie, o osobach niemagicznych. Okres akademickiego jazgotu dyskusji, nocnych maratonów w bibliotece i egzaminacyjnej gorączki to jeden ze wspanialszych momentów życia kobiety. Wyjazd do Wielkiej Brytanii był pomysłem zrodzonym z ciekawości. Magiczny Londyn zdobył serce Daphne, a Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu złowiła ją w swoje sidła. Tam zasmakowała zakazanej magii, stanęła także twarzą w twarz z eliksirami, których próżno poszukiwać w przyzwoitych, szkolnych lekturach. Wspomnienie w liście ojcu o nowej fascynacji okazało się najlepszym, co mogła zrobić w życiu. Joseph, tknięty ojcowską troską, zorganizował dla córki nadzwyczajną okazję do stażu pod okiem samego Nicholasa Flamela we Francji. Osławiony alchemik dojrzał w Daphne potencjalną adeptkę i zaszczepił w niej nowe, nieznane dotąd pragnienia. Pragnienie podróży, poznania i doświadczenia eliksirów na innych, powszechnie pomijanych płaszczyznach. Kolejny staż, tym razem u nauczyciela eliksirów w Hogwarcie, przebudził w niej zew podróży. Pragnienie poznawania otaczającego świata, żądza poszerzania horyzontów i odkrywania własnego przeznaczenia pochłonęła ją bez reszty. Przy okazji ukończenia asysty wykorzystała pierwszą lepszą okazję, by odbić od brzegów Dover i zasmakować innego, egzotycznego życia. Poznała część krajów europejskich; odwiedziła Turcję, Indie, nawet udało się jej zakotwiczyć na kilka dłuższych chwil w Chinach. Wróciła do Wielkiej Brytanii odmieniona - pełna werwy, otwartości, życzliwości i wyrozumiałości względem różnorodności kulturowej. Nie chciała tego przyznać przed samą sobą, ale te rozmaite wyjazdy i ekspedycje w poszukiwaniu unikatowych ingrediencji były ucieczką od znajomości, która wywiązała się w Hogsmeade. Miała za sobą epizod burzliwej relacji z osobą, którą wewnętrzna bestia doszczętnie złamała - fizycznie i psychicznie. Zostawiła przyjaciela, posiłkując się rozwiązaniem własnej matki - i pod żadnym pozorem nie jest z tej opcji dumna. Jednocześnie ślad pazurów między łopatkami przypomina Daphne, że niektórych decyzji nie należy żałować. Nawet jeśli przysporzyły tyle bólu obu stronom. Po powrocie z podróży zakręciła się w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie, po egzaminie wstępnym i fenomenalnej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, otrzymała posadę konsultantki Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Nie minął rok, gdy zdecydowała się na dołączenie do znanej magicznej kancelarii w roli specjalistki od prawa spadkowego. Z czasem otrzymała awans i przejęła pod opiekę nie tylko spory testamentowe, ale i prawo karne w ogóle. Lukratywna fucha adwokata i grandy za opinie najnowszych nowelizacji dla Ministerstwa Magii sprawiły, że prowadzi dostatnie życie. Zakupiła nawet zaczarowaną kamienicę w Londynie i wciąż uparcie przekonuje ojca listami, by w końcu odwiedził swoją jedynaczkę. Może kiedyś uda się jej namówić Josepha, by na kilka dni przekazał pieczę nad wampusami doświadczonym praktykantom i przyleciał do rodzinnego miasta. Relacje Joseph Fawley Z ojcem Daphne ma relacje troskliwie-opiekuńcze. Wspierają się wzajemnie w swoich pasjach, reagują uprzejmym zainteresowaniem na poruszane tematy prywatne, ale znacznie pewniej czują się w rozmowach oscylujących w granicach fantastycznych zwierząt. Kobieta potrafi długo i rozwlekle narzekać na ich nieusystematyzowaną sytuację prawną, z kolei mężczyzna godzinami opowiada o najnowszych postępach behawioralnych swoich podopiecznych których wielu magizoologów spisywało na straty. Oboje lubię i cenią swoje towarzystwo, chętnie wypisują tysiące listów, ale nie pogłębiają relacji psychicznej, tabuizując zaginięcie matki czy kryzys mentalny Josepha. Daphne uważa to za pewien atut - dzięki temu ojciec niemal nigdy nie ucieka się do moralizatorskiego tonu, nie strofuje, a raczej delikatnie wytyka błędy, sugeruje, jak on sam by postąpił, pozostawiając córce całkowitą swobodę działania. Sophie Fawley Cień matki prześladuje Daphne do dziś, chociaż od jej zaginięcia minęło już tyleż lat. Sophie była najpiękniejszą czarodziejką, z jaką kobieta miała kiedykolwiek do czynienia. Wizerunkowi eleganckiej damy nie ujmuje pochodzenie matki czy nawet natura wili. Wbrew egoizmowi, towarzyskiej duszy i opinii zwodniczej kokietki, do Sophie przylgnęła łatka ideału femme fatale, która wolała odejść i porzucić rodzinę, niż oddać familii najwspanialsze lata swojego życia. Wygląd Smukła blondynka, o tanecznym, kocim chodzie i płynnych ruchach. Jej morskie oczy potrafią oczarować niemal każdego rozmówcę, a tajemniczy uśmiech, skryty w kącikach krwistoczerwonych ust, rozpala męską wyobraźnię i intryguje, prowokuje i wystawia na pokuszenie nawet najwierniejszych. Klasyczna uroda Daphne miesza się z francuskim szykiem i niewymuszoną elegancją, stawiając ją obok typowych femme fatale, niebezpiecznych kobiet i wiecznie nieosiągalnych sennych fantazjach. Jest świadoma swoich atutów i potrafi je odpowiednio podkreślić strojem. Wie jak sprawić, by apetyczny łuk bioder przyciągał wzrok, jak się rozkołysać, by mimowolnie wstrzymywano oddech na jej widok; jak się oprzeć dłońmi o blat biurka, by inni mrugali z przejęciem i jak dobrać kreację, by zawsze wzbudzić zainteresowanie. Zdaje się, że świetny gust i umiłowanie do francuskiego stylu wyssała z mlekiem matki. Zdecydowanie pod wpływem obserwacji porannych rytuałów pielęgnacyjnych Sophie orientuje się w odpowiedniej opiece nad swoją skórą. Cieszy się z idealnej cery, lekkich, niemal niewidocznych zmarszczek i pięknych, gładkich dłoni. Tak naprawdę dopóki sama nie zdradzi swojego prawdziwego wieku, dopóty nikt nie przypuszcza, że przekroczyła radosny rubikon trzydziestki. Sama największą uwagę poświęca włosom. Szczególnie o nie dba, przestrzegając je przed zbyt intensywnym słońcem czy zbyt mroźnym powietrzem. Lubi tę osobliwą dolewkę nordyckiej nuty w swojej krwi, która obdarowała ją bujną blond czupryną. Regularnie odwiedza fryzjera, by zachować konwencję fryzury. Miękkie, gładkie włosy zwykle pokrywają się z linią jej ramion. A to pozwala je unosić, splatać i wiązać, w zależności od preferowanego ubioru. Usta i oczy to najbardziej zapadające w pamięć atrybuty jej oblicza. Wargi zwykła malować czerwoną szminką - bo lubi ten wąski, oszczędny łuk, który rozciąga w tysiące uśmiechów. Oczy podkreśla z wyczuciem, bez niepotrzebnej przesady, bo wierzy, że ich główną zaletą jest sam odcień, nie zbyteczna obwódka. Niespotykany, morski kolor tęczówek, przechodzi z zieleni w błękit pod wpływem światła. Ma także pewną hipnotyzującą moc, którą Daphne stosuje głównie w sądzie. Nie jest przesadnie wysoka, ale ma ładną, proporcjonalną sylwetkę z kobiecym wcięciem w talii, które częstokrotnie podkreśla paskiem czy odpowiednio wykreowaną suknią. Preferuje francuski szyk - minimalizm połączony z luksusem, oszałamiającym zapachem i kosztowną biżuterią, która dyskretnie błyska na palcu bądź wychyla się nieśmiało spod makieta koszuli na nadgarstku. Nawet wybierając swobodniejsze kroje pozostaje elegancka, zupełnie jakby zaniedbanie garderoby uważała za największy grzech kobiety. Pieczołowicie kreuje wizerunek idealnej kobiety, więcej czasu poświęcając drobiazgom - selekcji kolczyków, paznokciom czy doborze zegarka. Z pewnością swoją urodę zawdzięcza w dużej mierze genetyce wili, a także, o czym woli milczeć, codziennym ceremoniałom pielęgnacyjnym przed lustrem. Pod zestawem perfekcyjnie skompletowanego stroju kryje blizny. Małe, po drobnych wypadkach - a to spadła z miotły, a to zwalił się na nią regał z książkami - i po tych większych, jak zagadkowa blizna wydrapana między łopatkami. Usposobienie Częściej się uśmiecha niż smuci; wybierze dobrą zabawę bądź ciekawą książkę aniżeli objęcia melancholii w towarzystwie wina. Więcej w niej energii i energetyzującej witalności niż grobowego sarkazmu czy marsowego cynizmu. Woli biegać, skakać, tańczyć i spacerować po nowych miejscach, niż zapadać się w pościel do południa, wypijać dziesiątą kawę w niedzielny poranek i zaczytywać się z nużące publikacje z działu historii magii. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie miewa dni, gdy miast latać wokół z wesołym uśmiechem, woli zasiąść za biurkiem z grubym tomiszczem zapomnianych traktatów filozoficznych, za kompana mając jedynie starego kuguchara. Zwykle dni optymizmu przeplatają się z tymi pochmurniejszymi, gdy Daphne dopadają duchy przeszłości; a to podnoszą łby skopane w dalekie czeluści pamięci wyrzuty sumienia, a to znów stanie za nią cień matki, z jej perwersyjnie nieakceptowalnym sposobem bycia i preferowanym sposobem rozwiązywania problemów. Daphne całe życie walczy z obrazem matki, który czasem prześwituje w jej gestach. Rzeczywiście woli wybrać ucieczkę, gdy sytuacja staje się zbyt emocjonalna; gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się szansa na ograniczenie wolności, za którą podąża. Jej pragnienie rozwoju sprawia, że nawet najmniejsza wzmianka o limitach ją odstrasza i sprawia, że stroszy się psychicznie, przyjmując bojową postawę. A potrafi walczyć o swoje racje, jeśli uważa, że ktokolwiek ukraca prawa czy neguje zasady, wedle których żyje. Ma ich kilka i ceni swój kodeks, bo wielokrotnie wyratował ją z opresji. Pierwsza zasada to nie przeżywaj zbyt mocno. Nie bierz nic do siebie, a jeśli już ktokolwiek podchodzi do ciebie agresywnie, odbierz mu jego broń wstydem i zażenowaniem. Tak zagraj na uczuciach, takie wrażenie spraw, by było mu głupio, że ośmielił się wytoczyć przeciwko tobie ciężkie działa. Obracanie kota ogonem to umiejętność, którą nabyła po latach studiów na Harvardzie - a którą doprowadziła do perfekcji później. Drugi punkt kodeksu dotyczy reputacji. Dbaj o nią, a nic złego cię nie spotka. Tak długo jak ludzie są przekonani, że jesteś nieskazitelna i krystalicznie czysta, tak długo nie zarzucą ci nic złego. Daphne uważa to za niezwykle przydatne - zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do arystokratycznych elit czarodziejów, gdzie rządzi ułuda, fałsz i wzajemna kłamliwość. Ostatnia zasada jest najtrudniejsza. Nie kochaj. Łatwe, szczególnie z podejściem Fawley do miłości. Przyjmując, że miłość to nic innego jak skrajne pożądanie, można spokojnie je ograniczyć, uwięzić i tak nim manipulować, by wyciągnąć z niego jak największe korzyści. Problem zaczyna się wtedy, gdy pojawia się nić porozumienia, nie podlegająca prawu fizycznego przyciągania; to więź intelektualna i emocjonalna, z czego ta druga to prosta droga do depresji, usychania z tęsknoty, żalu i wraku człowieka. Daphne widziała na własne oczy, co miłość robi z innymi - jak ogłupia, odbiera zmysły, mami umysł. Później skutki spustoszenia miłosnego uniesienia mogą prześladować zakochanego frajera do końca życia. Dlatego Daphne tak bardzo wystrzega się znajomości, które ciągną za sobą zbyt wielkie pokłady emocji. Woli sporadyczne uniesienia, przygody na jedną noc i niezobowiązujący flirt, aniżeli złote obrączki, deklaracje płomiennej miłości i przysięgi po wsze czasy. Mówi, że jest rozsądna, ale czasem pozwala, by ster przejęła jej wrażliwsza strona. Ta sama, która i tak wepchnęła ją w ramiona mężczyzny, którego nie powinna tak chcieć; ta sama, która notorycznie wybiela obraz matki i, w końcu, ta sama, która zaleca opuszczenie gardy w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Fawley zalicza się do grona tych szczęśliwców, którzy nie mają problemu z nawiązaniem rozmowy. Jest komunikatywna, zwykle poszukuje dogodnego tematu do rozmowy i dopytuje się o zainteresowania rozmówców. To zwyczajowo kulminacyjny punkt jej konwersacji - a to dlatego, że uwielbia wsłuchiwać się w weselsze tony głosu, obserwować rosnącą żywiołowość i gestykulację. Odpowiednio zapytany człowiek niemal zawsze uchyli rąbka tajemnicy, zdradzając o sobie kilka istotnych szczegółów. A przy tym, jeśli trafi się na prawdziwego pasjonata, można nawet zarazić się hobby, o którym usłyszało się po raz pierwszy! Zdolności magiczne - Genetyka: półwila (po matce)